My Valentine
by MBrickle
Summary: Una pequeña visita de Mizuki para Sei[Oneshot].


—¡Gracias por su preferencia!

Mizuki suspiró cansado, finalmente había despedido al último cliente de la jornada. El motivo de la dura actividad fue debido a que precisamente aquel día era San Valentín y como cada año, los clientes se presentaban a la tienda para pedidos especiales; adquirir un tatuaje relacionado con la fecha o el nombre de su pareja, por mencionar algunos ejemplos.

No era como si le gustara meterse en las decisiones de su clientela, pero grabarse el nombre de una persona en la piel le parecía arriesgado. Bueno, él no podía opinar sobre eso, después de todo, no le importaría tener un recuerdo de la suya que le durase para siempre también. Hablando de él, ansiaba por verlo.

Dos años transcurrieron desde la caída de la Torre Oval, él no estuvo consciente para presenciarlo en el momento, todo lo que se perdió fue una locura según le contaron posteriormente. Entre ellas, se hallaba el descubrimiento de que Aoba tenía un hermano. Nunca imaginó que su mejor amigo conservaba familia además de la adoptiva, y como todos los que se enteraron de la noticia, le dio curiosidad verlo. Pero el joven se encontraba en una situación delicada con su salud y las visitas no fueron permitidas hasta unos meses después.

No olvidaría nunca la profundidad de esos ojos oscuros cuando los vio; fríos y sin luminosidad, como si fuesen capaz de reflejar el vacío del alma de quien los mirara. Afortunadamente, el joven no fue tan retraído con su presencia a comparación de con los demás chicos, o al menos eso dijo Aoba. Al principio no escuchaba palabra de él, pero era divertido ver las reacciones del pelinegro. A manera que sus visitas se prolongaban, se dio cuenta de lo realmente agradable que se sentía estar con Sei.

—Espero que sea de su agrado. —Logró conseguir una caja de chocolates en medio de sus descansos, entendía que no era mucho, ya que conocía el nivel de vida anterior de Sei pero, también conocía el gusto que este tenía tanto a los dulces como los chocolates.

Tocó un par de veces la puerta de la casa, siendo recibido por un agitado Aoba.

—¡Ah, Mizuki! —Sonrió con picardía—. Creí que ya no vendrías, estaba a punto de arreglarle una cita a mi hermano para que no estuviera solo.

—¡No seas cruel, viejo! —El peliazul soltó una carcajada—. ¿Te convertiste en ama de casa? —comentó divertido por el delantal con estampados que usaba Aoba.

—Ojalá lo fuera para poder darte con la cuchara en la cabeza —continuó, mostrando el utensilio de madera en su mano—, agradece que la abuela salió o ya estaría gritándote por dejar esperando a Sei y por burlarte de su delantal.

—Y a ti por tener un desastre en la cocina. —Ambos siguieron riendo mientras pasaban a la casa. A pesar de todo lo que ocurrió en el pasado, lograron superarlo y continuar con sus vidas—. Creo que no me equivoqué con lo del desastre... —Creyó que solo Aoba estaba manchado de chocolate, no el comedor.

—¡Guarda silencio! —Aoba intentaba reacomodar las cosas en su sitio—. Dijo que hoy no podía verme, así que tengo tiempo para hacerle algo con mis propias manos ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, sí, como tú digas. —río. Todavía no se acostumbraba del todo a la noticia de que dos de sus mejores amigos comenzaron a salir. Sin embargo, pensaba que Koujaku era alguien apropiado para Aoba.

—Sei está en su habitación, por si quieres subir. —Aoba vertía con "cuidado" su intento de mezcla en las bandejas para los chocolates—. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Estoy bien, gracias Aoba. —Subió las escaleras con prisa, Sei ocupaba el cuarto de su amigo desde que llegó a esa casa—. Sei, soy yo, Mizuki ¿puedo pasar? —Esperó unos segundos frente a la puerta.

Le pareció escuchar un "Sí", por lo que decidió entrar.

—Sei, feliz día. —Como esperaba, se encontraba en cama, con las revistas de Aoba y algunos muñecos encima de ella. Le parecía lindo que conservara sus viejos gustos. El pelinegro le sonrió mientras lo seguía con la vista—. Hoy fue un largo en el trabajo, pero te traje un regalo. —rió nervioso, sabía que la mirada de Sei estaba sobre él y creía que se enrojecería en cualquier momento— Amas el chocolate ¿verdad?

Sei asintió, tomó ansioso el lindo paquete en sus manos y prosiguió con abrirlo pacientemente. Dentro de la caja había figuras de chocolate, eran de animales. Las mejillas del pelinegro tomaron un tenue color, de cierta forma le recordaba a su antigua colección de peluches.

—Gracias —agradeció con su característica amabilidad al hablar.

—Ha ha, sabía que te gustaría. No pude envolverlo pero me aseguré de... ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Abre la boca. —Había sacado uno de la caja y se lo ofrecía a Mizuki.

—Oh, no puedo acep... —Antes de que terminara su frase, el chocolate invadió su boca. Sei reía suavemente mientras Mizuki tosía.

—¿Está rico? —Tomó uno con forma de pingüino para él.

—Oye, no es justo —se quejó en cuanto pudo hablar de nuevo—, déjame hacerlo también. —Aprovechó que Sei terminó el suyo y escogió un chocolate pequeño.

Sei se inclinó hacia el frente, aceptándolo gustoso.

—¿Ves que es mejor ser amable? —bromeó, haciendo que el pelinegro comenzara a reír de nuevo con la boca llena, Mizuki no podía ocultar su sonrisa de la cara, realmente amaba haber logrado tener la confianza de ese hermoso joven, aunque llegara a ser travieso.

En cuanto el tatuador se distrajo, Sei buscó debajo de su enorme almohada un regalo.

—Mizuki. —Lo colocó sobre la manta que cubría sus piernas. Se trataba de un oso rosado de mediano tamaño, podía notarse que sufrió unos pocos arreglos en algunas partes de su cuerpo y extremidades, pero eran detalles que lo hacían parecer de cierto modo acogedor, como si se tratase de un dulce muñeco ofrecido por una abuelita.

— ¿Eso es para mí? —Mizuki miró al tierno muñeco, tenía su propia bufanda y un logotipo simplificado de Morphine—. ¿Acaso es...?

— Pertenecía a mi antigua habitación en la Torre. Es el único que pudieron encontrar entero.

Mizuki se quedó sin habla por unos segundos. Por más increíble que fuera, Sei de vez en cuando sentía melancolía por algunos recuerdos que, decía, le llegaban cuando veía fotos u objetos relacionados con su vieja vida. Aoba lo veía casi como una tragedia. Mizuki entendía entonces que ese viejo peluche no debía ser indiferente para Sei.

—Oye, Sei ¿estás seguro?

Sei asintió.

—Quiero entregártelo, sé que cuando obsequias algo que aprecias, toma un significado especial para la persona que quieres, ¿no es así? —Sonrió—. Feliz San Valentín, Mizuki.

El moreno tomó el presente y abrazó a su pareja, sintiéndose dichoso.

—Me siento afortunado por haberte conocido. —dijo Sei mientras rodeaba a Mizuki con su brazo libre.

—El que debería decir eso soy yo. —Besó su mejilla—. Te prometo que cuando puedas caminar, iremos a todas las partes que tú quieras.

—¿Incluso las estrellas en el techo? —preguntó esperanzado.

—Sí, aunque verlas en la playa sonaría mejor. —Sei le había contado hace meses que quería que lo llevase ver el cielo natural de la noche, era un deseo que pensaba cumplirle.

—Te quiero, Mizuki. —susurró cerca de su oído— Espero por salir de esta cama pronto para pasar todas las tardes contigo. —Restregó su cara en el hombro del contrario.

—Yo también, Sei. —Cerró sus ojos, disfrutando del ligero aroma que despedía el pelinegro—. Haré lo que pueda para que disfrutes tu vida.

—Espero poder hacerte feliz también.

Incluso si sólo podían verse con limitaciones por la condición de Sei, ambos ya eran felices el uno con el otro.


End file.
